Vermeille-moi
by La Severussienne
Summary: Après sa tentative de suicide avortée, Edward, Alice et Bella sont escortés auprès des Volturi. Au château, ils apprennent l'existence d'un prince dénommé Harry, qui sera le seul juge de leur châtiment. Dark Harry. SLASH et MPREG.


_**Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight ainsi que d'Harry Potter appartiennent à S.M et Rowling.**_

 **Résumé :** Après sa tentative de suicide avortée, Edward, Alice et Bella sont escortés auprès des Volturi. Au château, ils apprennent l'existence d'un prince dénommé Harry, qui sera le seul juge de leur châtiment. Dark Harry. SLASH et MPREG.

* * *

 **1-**

« Et maintenant » soupira Aro. « Qu'allons-nous faire de vous ? »

Les Cullen se raidirent à la question du vampire et Bella sut que le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Elle se mit à trembler de peur et d'appréhension. Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Aro demanda à chacun d'entre eux s'ils souhaitaient rejoindre le clan Volturi et ils répondirent tous par la négation.

« Quel dommage ! » se plaignit Aro. « Quel gaspillage ! »

« Se joindre à vous ou mourir hein ? » cracha soudain Edward. « C'est bien ce à quoi je m'attendais quand nous avons été amenés ici. Si c'est ça, vos règles ! »

« En plus d'être impertinent, il est stupide » fit une voix aux accents sombres.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune homme vêtu de toge noir qui s'avançait d'un pas élégant et fluide. Il avait des cheveux bruns en désordre et des yeux d'un vert émeraude très prononcé. Il marchait aux côtés d'un homme qui était un peu plus âgé que lui. L'homme avait une longue crinière aussi sombre que celle de Marcus qui accentuait la blancheur de son teint. Leurs visages étaient tendus d'une peau fine comme du papier.

« Harry ! Severus ! » roucoula Aro. « Quel plaisir de vous voir enfin de retour ! »

« Oncle Aro » dit le plus jeune des hommes.

« Aro » fit simplement l'autre en guise de salutation.

« Oncle Caïus. »

Caïus s'adoucit de façon considérable sous le regard interloqué des Cullen et de Bella. Il se leva de son siège et étreignit le jeune homme.

« C'est un bonheur de t'avoir à nouveau à la maison, Harry. »

« Et moi, je suis heureux d'être rentré. »

Marcus et Severus se dévisagèrent un instant, imprimant les traits de chacun dans leur esprit, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre sans devoir se déplacer.

« Mon aimé » murmura Marcus.

Severus ferma la distance qui le séparait de Marcus et parcourut les derniers centimètres avec précipitation pour se jeter dans les bras du vampire qui l'accueillit dans une étreinte chaleureuse et aimante.

« Tu m'as manqué » dit Severus.

« Tout autant. »

Marcus resserra son étreinte autour de son compagnon et renifla avec joie le parfum si particulier de son aimé qui sentait les épices, la forêt et la terre mouillée.

« Et moi donc ? N'aurais-je pas aussi droit à ma part d'affection ? » lança Harry, taquin.

Marcus rompit l'étreinte mais garda tout de même son compagnon collé contre son flanc, appréciant la chaleur du corps de son amant qui se diffusait à travers ses vêtements. Marcus sourit au jeune homme et tendit son bras vers lui.

« Ici, fils. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et se rapprocha de son père qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Vous m'avez tous les deux manqué » dit Marcus.

« Vous aussi, père. »

Harry sourit à son père avant de tourner son attention sur les Cullen et Bella qui avaient observé les retrouvailles des membres du clan Volturi avec stupéfaction.

Edward fixait intensément Harry et Severus, les sourcils froncés. Il lui était impossible de lire leur esprit. Il faisait tout simplement face à un mur infranchissable. Severus poussa un faible grognement à l'encontre du vampire aux cheveux bruns roux.

Edward s'effondra soudainement sur un genou, la tête battant de manière douloureuse.

« Edward ! » s'écria Bella qui se précipita aussitôt vers le Cullen.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? » demanda l'humaine, inquiète.

Edward se tenait la tête, une douleur sourde se diffusant dans son cerveau. Il avait horriblement mal à la tête.

« Il a tout simplement reçu un avertissement » grogna Severus. « Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à contrôler ton pouvoir sinon je me ferais un plaisir de déchirer ton esprit la prochaine fois que tu tentes de percer mes barrières mentales. »

« Comment ? » questionna Edward dans un murmure à peine perceptible pour l'oreille humaine.

« N'est-ce pas formidable ? Severus est capable de fermer son esprit et de l'ouvrir uniquement lorsqu'il le souhaite. Une capacité qu'il partage avec notre cher Harry » dit Aro, en tapant des mains d'un air ravi et fier.

Edward observa chacun des deux hommes, intrigué. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des vampires et ils pouvaient entendre battre leur cœur, plus lentement et plus faiblement qu'un humain normal mais ils étaient humains tout de même. Alors pourquoi Aro, Marcus et même Caïus leur accordaient-ils autant d'importance ? Cet homme, Severus, était-il vraiment le compagnon de Marcus ou un simple amusement qui se finirait par la mort de l'humain ? Il était difficile de croire que les Volturi aient accepté ces humains dans leur clan et qu'ils les considéraient vraiment comme des membres de leur famille. Cela ne ressemblait en rien au clan dirigeant dont il avait entendu quelques échos auprès de Carlisle et d'autres clans de vampires. Ils étaient considérés comme des êtres qui n'éprouvaient aucune pitié et qui tuaient les humains après qu'ils ne leur servent plus à rien.

Apparemment, ces deux humains étaient immunisés contre son pouvoir et ils pouvaient même sentir lorsqu'il entrait dans leur esprit sans le vouloir. S'ils étaient insensibles à son pouvoir alors ils l'étaient aussi à celui d'Aro. Ils avaient donc un don que le chef des vampires pourrait utiliser à sa guise et ainsi remplir sa collection. Alors pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas transformés ? Depuis combien de temps vivaient-ils au château ?

« Je ne crois pas que père puisse apprécier que qui ce soit doute des sentiments qu'il éprouve envers mon porteur. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, maman est bel et bien le compagnon de père » dit Harry, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Edward écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Il était certain de n'avoir pas parlé à haute voix tout à l'heure. Alors comment ?

« Maman ? » relevèrent Alice et Bella, toutes deux perplexes.

« Severus est mon porteur car c'est lui qui m'a mis au monde » expliqua-t-il.

« C'est impossible. Un homme ne peut pas tomber enceint » protesta Bella.

« Un humain normal, certainement » acquiesça Harry.

Bella était dubitative. Qu'essayait-il de dire ? Qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux ? Ils ne semblaient pas ressembler à des vampires car la couleur de leurs yeux n'était ni rouge ni jaune. Elle était normale comme celle d'un être humain.

Harry rit aux éclats et s'éloigna de ses parents pour s'avancer vers les Cullen et Bella qui reculèrent instinctivement sans comprendre pourquoi.

« C'est exactement ce que je dis, Bella. Maman et moi ne sommes pas des humains normaux. Du moins, nous ne sommes plus humains et nous n'avons jamais été _normaux_ » dit-il.

« Tu…tu…peux…lire au…aussi mes pensées ? » bredouilla-t-elle, médusée.

« Oui, je le peux. Tes barrières mentales naturelles sont faciles à pénétrer pour une personne comme moi. »

Bella n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce jeune homme était capable de lire en elle. Une chose qui fut impossible pour Edward et Aro. Elle était même immunisée contre le pouvoir de Jane. Alors comment cela était-il possible qu'il puisse le faire ?

« Je ne suis pas normal, tu t'en souviens ? » rit le brun aux yeux émeraude.

« N'est-il pas un peu trop jeune pour être ta maman ? » questionna Alice.

Effectivement, Harry semblait avoir pratiquement le même âge que Severus qui paraissait avoir une vingtaine d'années tandis qu'Harry paraissait en avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit.

« Laissez-moi donc vous présenter Harry et Severus » dit Aro. « Severus est le prince consort de Marcus, son époux et âme-sœur. Et Harry est le prince de Volterra. »

Edward, Alice et encore Bella n'en croyaient leurs oreilles. Ces deux personnes avaient bel et bien un statut important dans le clan Volturi. C'était incroyable.

« Ne sont-ils pas merveilleux ? » demanda Aro, toujours excité. « Tout comme notre cher Harry, Severus est lui aussi capable de lire dans les esprits des gens. Je vois que même l'immunité de Bella à nos dons n'a pas pu résister à celui de notre Harry, n'est-ce pas ma chère Jane ? »

Jane jeta un regard plein de dédain à Bella avant de sourire d'un air sournois en acquiesçant aux paroles de son maître.

« Peut-être devrions-nous laisser notre bien-aimé prince tester l'étendue de ses pouvoirs sur l'humaine et voir si elle est tant protégée que ça ? » suggéra la blonde avec malice.

« Encore fâchée par l'épisode de tout à l'heure ? » lui demanda Aro, incrédule.

Jane crispa ses poings, enragée. Elle s'était faite humiliée devant ses frères par une simple humaine. Bien sûr qu'elle était en colère.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir ainsi, ma Jane. Maman et moi sommes capables de percer sa protection naturelle uniquement grâce à nos pouvoirs. Je suis sûr que si nous avions été moldus, nous n'aurions pas pu le faire » l'apaisa Harry. « Je t'ai ramené quelque chose du Chemin de Traverse qui devrait sûrement te plaire. »

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? » demanda la blonde qui se retenait de sautiller de joie sur place, un sourire ravi plaqué sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as acheté un cadeau à Jane, et moi ? » questionna Alec qui se rapprocha de sa sœur.

« Bien évidemment que je t'ai aussi pris quelque chose, Al. Je ne voudrais tout de même pas subir les affres de ta colère. Je ne suis pas encore suicidaire, tu sais. »

« Et nous ? » lança Démétri.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

« Vous êtes tous ma famille donc il est évident que maman avions rapporté à tous un présent » dit Harry sarcastique.

« Oh ! Severus, as-tu donc pu m'avoir ce bouquin dont tu m'as parlé avant votre départ ? » demanda Aro, se mêlant à la cacophonie joyeuse qui éclata dans la salle.

Les Volturi, pendant quelques instants, avaient oublié la présence des Cullen et de Bella dans la pièce, se mettant tous à discuter du voyage de Severus et d'Harry. Ils souhaitaient savoir comment s'était déroulé leur expédition et ce qu'ils avaient rapporté à chacun d'entre eux.

Les jumeaux suppliaient presque leur jeune prince pour connaître la nature de leur cadeau.

« Aro ! » tonna Caïus, agacé. « Fais appliquer nos lois ! »

Aro se détourna de son beau-frère pour river son regard perdu sur Caïus qui semblait fulminer de rage.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous sommes en audience, Aro ! » lui rappela sèchement son frère.

« Ah ! »

Caïus poussa un grognement irrité et voulut refaire le portrait de son frère. Il savait vraiment le mettre hors de lui et cela ne semblait pas le toucher outre mesure.

« L'humaine en sait trop. Il a dévoilé nos secrets. »

« Il y a des humains dans votre mascarade » rappela Edward.

Il jeta un coup d'œil significatif à Severus et Harry.

Le visage de Caïus se tordit en un sourire.

« Severus et Harry ne sont pas humains. Ce sont des vampires. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Bella.

« Impossible » lança Alice.

« Seriez-vous en train de me traiter de menteur ? » persiffla Caïus qui se leva d'un bond de son siège.

« Je suis sûr qu'elles ne voulaient pas le dire ainsi, Caïus » dit Aro d'un ton apaisant. « N'est-ce pas, Alice et Bella ? »

Les filles ne répondirent pas car c'est ce qu'elles avaient voulu dire. Elles n'en croyaient pas un seul mot. Harry et Severus ressemblaient trop à des humains pour être des vampires.

« Peut-être ont-ils besoin d'une preuve, oncles » suggéra Harry.

Harry dévisagea leurs invités puis sous leurs yeux ébahis, son visage changea légèrement. Ses yeux émeraude devinrent rouge carmin et ses crocs s'allongèrent, révélant le vampire qui était en lui.


End file.
